Bayman
Bayman (ベイマン, Beiman) is a Russian assassin that debuted in Dead or Alive. Bayman was temporarily replaced by Leon in Dead or Alive 2, but was still included in the game as a secret character. He became a playable character again in Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4. __TOC__ History Bayman was born and raised in Russia. His parents died in a arial boming when he was a young boy. He aspired to join the military, and became one of Russia's highly-trained commandos, but before he saw any action, the Soviet Union collapsed. Realizing the new regime would have no use for him, Bayman slipped through the cracks of the reformation. He took up the life of a mercenary, putting his skills to good use in all manner of lethal assignments. He found particular pleasure in assassinations, especially challenging or high-profile assignments. Dead or Alive Bayman finally found his dream assignment from Donovan: to enter the first Dead or Alive Tournament with the objective of assassinating its organizer, the renowned Fame Douglas, chairman of DOATEC. He succeeds and with his task completed, Bayman fled, now branded an outlaw, after Donovan sent an assassin to kill him as 'payment' for completing the job. Dead or Alive 2 Bayman caught word of one of the entrants, an Italian mercenary named Leon, had entered the second Dead or Alive Tournament. With that in mind, Bayman risked capture to enter the tournament again, hoping to find and challenge his old acquaintance. Dead or Alive 3 Bayman enters the third tournament to take revenge on Donovan. He meets one of Donovan's assassins, Christie, and reveals to her that he seeks to kill him. He also tells Christie that he is a professional, unlike her, who is "one of Donovan's lap dogs." Later, he notices someone behind a tree and throws a knife to Ryu Hayabusa. He tells the ninja that the knife will be used to kill Donovan, after which the two of them fight. After the tournament, a flashback is shown of Bayman's parents death while he watched as a child. When the flashback is over, Bayman finished preparing for a job and throws a dart, landing right in a bullseye shot. It is assumed that he was getting ready to continue his task of assassinate Donovan. Dead or Alive 4 Once again, Bayman has entered the latest tournament seeking revenge on Donovan. During the tournament, he is confronted by Helena who offers to hire him to kill Donovan. However, Bayman refused but fights Helena to see if her "resolve is just as strong", despite their common reason to kill Donovan. Then, he faces Zack and asks if he wants to die just as Zack is still in shock, which he is in more shock of realising Bayman wanted to challenge him. Later in the tournament, he also faces Christie to settle scores of enmity between them. At the end of the tournament, Bayman is held in captivity within the DOATEC Tritower, drugged and is being interrogated. However, during the chaos that erupts due to Ayane and Hayate's intervention, he frees himself, stabbing his hand with a pen to overcome the drug used on him. While his interrogators flee, getting themselves killed in the process with Ayane's spell effects, Bayman smiles as the doors close him inside the interrogation room. It is unknown of what happens to him afterwards. Endings Personality Bayman is cold and ruthless, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of revenge. Before a fight, Bayman often tells his opponent to prepare themselves, emphasising his confidence and strength. Since the failed attempt on his life by Donovan, Bayman has been obsessed with eliminating his former employer. However, he seems to have some mutual respect for Leon. Gameplay .]] Bayman relies on a high damage ratio "strike" strategy. By utilizing such single hitting attacks, such as the "Javelin Kick", he can effectively push back opponents while dealing hits of around 30-44 points of damage. His preferred distance in attacking, however is mid to long range, as to take advantage of his relatively slow tiger knees and "wind up" timeframe. His throws are powerful, with his "Swing Neck Hold" doing over 90 points of damage, and being able to execute ground holds prior to a foe's impact, (a feature wrestling characters like Bass and Tina Armstrong did not receive until the third game). Other Appearances Dead or Alive Ultimate Bass is a playable character Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate, and a unlockable character in the the remake of Dead or Alive 2 included with the compilation collection, Dead or Alive Ultimate. He can be unlocked by either accumulating a total of ten hours of gameplay, or by completing Story Mode with Leon under the normal or hard game settings. In Ultimate, Bayman has a total of six costumes, in which four of them need to be unlocked by completing Time Attack Mode as Bayman - costumes 3 and 4 can be unlocked on easy mode, while 5 and 6 need to be unlocked on normal mode. DOA: Dead or Alive In the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, Bayman is played by Derek Boyer. He enters the tournament unbeknownst to the other competitors as a grunt for Donovan and is known to have murdered Fame Douglas as in the games. He defeats Brad Wong and loses to Ryu Hayabusa. He has a rematch with Ryu, which ends with him being knocked unconscious by Weatherby and Max. He is presumeably killed when the island explodes. Musical Themes *''Codename "BAYMAN"'' - Dead or Alive *''Knifepoint'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Russian Roulette'' - Dead or Alive 4 Quotes Dead or Alive 4: *''"Bring it on."'' *''"Mercy is not an option."'' *''"Checkmate."'' *''"It takes more than money to motivate people."'' Gallery File:DOA1Bayman.jpg|Render for Dead or Alive 1 File:DOA1Bayman2.jpg|Avatar in Dead or Alive 1 File:Bayman30.jpg|Bayman in Dead or Alive 3 File:Bayman31.jpg|Bayman in Dead or Alive 3 File:Bayman33.jpg|Bayman in Dead or Alive 3 File:Bayman32.jpg|Bayman in Dead or Alive 3 See Also *Bayman/Outfit Catalogues Trivia *Bayman is closely associated with Leon because they have extremely similar fighting styles, movement, and body designs. They also use the Commando Sambo fighting style. However, Bayman is a lot different from Leon in Dead or Alive 4, making him a unique character; he is best known for his defensive skills. *Leon and Bayman know each other because Bayman was once requested to kill Leon; he failed and almost lost his life. *During his CG ending in both DOA3 and DOA4 Bayman has flashbacks to his parents being gunned down by a Hind helicopter. This could imply he lost his parents to the Soviet military, but why or how he then joined said military is unknown. *In the European and Japanese versions of Dead or Alive 2, he and Leon are both Russians with Leon being KGB and Bayman as a Spetsnaz. It's also implied that they are on friendly-ish terms. But in Dead or Alive 3, Leon has become a smuggler for the Russian mob and since the Soviet collapse, Bayman has entered the KGB's successor, the FSB. *Bayman's main tag partners are Leon (DOA3) and Christie (DOA4). **He also has tag moves with Bass, Ein, Gen Fu, Jann Lee, Ryu, Tina and Zack. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters